My Little Pony: The Nuclear Menace
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo faces his most deadliest enemy yet: a resurrected superhuman Sally Sommers now known as Nuclear Sunburn, brought back to like by Agent Smith and possessing energy and power from the sun, she's gonna make sure the sun never sets on Equestria and as long as the sun is shining, nothing can stop the reign of terror and destruction of Nuclear Sunburn.


My Little Pony: The Nuclear Menace

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria, and someone was going to make sure it stays that way. Agent Smith had escaped from Tartarus and he had another plan to get rid of Neo and destroy Equestria, and he was going to get an old enemy of Neo to destroy him. Right before Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer was killed, Agent Smith had taken a sample of her blood right before her body was removed, and he had a plan to revive Sally and turn her into a superhuman just like Neo.

Agent Smith had put Sally's blood sample into a small missile and he aimed it towards the sun. Agent Smith fired the missile and it launched towards the sun. The missile flew up and up and up until it reached the sun. Right when the missile touched the sun, it exploded completely, but then a small piece of energy came out of the sun, it expanded and then it took the form of Sally Sommers. Sally's body was glowing orange and there were orange and yellow sparks going down her body. Sally had sharp nails and then she looked at what she had become, feeling powerful, she began flying down to Equestria, leaving behind a trail of yellow energy.

Sally flew down to where Agent Smith was, her body was no longer glowing, but her skin was orange and sparks were still sparking from her body. Agent Smith smiled at her and said, "Welcome back Sunset Shimmer." Sally said, "Do what do I owe this honor of my resurrection." Agent Smith said, "I want you to kill Neo Anderson." Sally said, "Nothing would give me greater pleasure." She felt so powerful now and she possessed the power of the sun, she knew she was powerful enough to kill Neo. And when she does kill Neo, she will turn Equestria into hellish land of fire.

However Agent Smith brought Sally over to a dark place, then she got weak and fell to her knees, he was just proving to her that the darkness is her weakness and she gets her power and energy from the sun. This meant that he was going to have to find a way to keep the sun up at all times, and he knew exactly how to do that. Agent Smith said to Sally, "From now on, you are no longer Sunset Shimmer, from now on, you shall be known as... Nuclear Sunburn." Sally liked that name and she honored it. Sally was looking forward to finally getting rid of Neo and putting an end to Equestria once and for all. This was defiantly going to be the fight of Neo's life.

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo was getting ready to go stay at Canterlot Castle for a few days. Neo looked over and his bedroom TV screen suddenly came on, then Agent Smith came on the TV and said, "Hello Mr. Anderson, you must be surprised to see me here, you didn't really think you could hide forever did you, but no matter, I have something here that I think will peak your interest."

The camera switched to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were tied up and had devices around their horns that prevented them from using magic. Neo couldn't believe what he was seeing, Agent Smith came back on and said that he has a challenge for Neo, and it was to be the challenge of his life, and if he doesn't accept this challenge, he will blow up Canterlot Castle. Agent Smith said that if Neo is interested, he is to come to Canterlot Castle to begin the challenge, and he is to come alone.

So Neo left the Castle of Friendship and flew to Canterlot Castle. He landed on the balcony of Canterlot Castle and found Agent Smith waiting for him there, He asked where the princesses were and Agent Smith said not to worry about them, as long as he cooperates, they won't be harmed. Then Agent Smith called over the one to challenge Neo, Neo looked up and saw a teenage girl flying down to the balcony, the girl landed on the balcony and Neo recognized her right away. It was Sally Sommers, except she looked very different, her skin was orange and sparks went around her body.

Neo couldn't believe she was back, he had killed her a few weeks ago. But then Agent Smith said he had brought her back and made her a superhuman thanks to the power of the sun, Sally Sommers was now a menace to Equestria and she was now known as Nuclear Sunburn. Agent Smith mentioned that he can't release the princesses because he can't allow Princess Celestia to set the sun, and as long as Sally lives, the sun will never set. Nuclear Sunburn roared with fury and her body sparked up, she said, "Destroy Neo Anderson Now." Agent Smith looked at Nuclear Sunburn and said, "Kill him." Nuclear Sunburn said, "First, I have fun." Then the 2 superhumans began their fight.

They both fell off the balcony and struggled with each other. Then Nuclear Sunburn began flying away and Neo flew after her, determined to stop her. Neo grabbed her, but she kicked him off of her and flew away. She fired some sparks at him, but he dodged them. Then she saw Twilight Sparkle on the ground, she looked back at Neo and he knew that she had seen her. She smiled at him and flew down towards Twilight.

She landed right in front of Twilight, Twilight was freaked out by what Sally Sommers had become, Twilight braced herself, but Nuclear Sunburn shot sparks at Twilight, which burned Twilight's body. Twilight screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Neo saw what she had done to Twilight, he punched her in the face and tried to attack her. But then Nuclear Sunburn flew away and Neo flew after her. Twilight's friends came to Twilight's aid and they had seen the whole thing, they just couldn't believe that Sally Sommers was back and had become an unstoppable being.

Nuclear Sunburn flew over Ponyville and she shot sparks at the town. She destroyed some houses and harmed some ponies. Neo went down to help the ponies, giving Nuclear Sunburn some time to escape. Neo wanted to stop her, but he had to make the safety of the ponies his first priority.

Then Nuclear Sunburn flew over to the Crystal Empire, she landed and crystal ponies were terrified of her. She shot sparks at buildings, blowing them apart and causing chaos and terror. Then she flew away and Neo flew down to help the crystal ponies. One crystal pony was hurt and Neo helped her. Then Neo used an ability he had to rebuild the broken buildings. Beams came from his eyes and they magically rebuilt the broken buildings. The crystal ponies cheered for joy and then Neo flew away to continue pursuing Nuclear Sunburn.

He caught up to her and tried to grab onto her. But she blew steam at him and the steam froze Neo like ice and he was trapped inside of it. Then she blew at it and Neo floated away in the sky. Then Nuclear Sunburn flew over to a volcano that was near where dragons lived. She went into the volcano and ignited her power. The volcano blew out smoke and she flew out of the volcano. Lava came out of the volcano and Nuclear Sunburn flew away. Neo finally broke out of his steam cube and he flew over and saw the volcano erupting. Neo had to stop the volcano from erupting before it hurts innocent ponies or any other Equestrian creature. Neo found a gigantic rock, he lifted it up and carried it over to the volcano. He threw the rock onto the top of the volcano, stopping it from erupting.

Then Neo flew over and he saw Nuclear Sunburn waiting for him. She made her sharp nails longer and they sparked. She tried to slash him with her nails, but Neo kept her hands away from him, then he kicked her away from him and she flew towards Canterlot. She flew over Canterlot and saw a gigantic statue of Princess Celestia. Then she flew down to it and looked at it with an angry glare. Then she saw Neo flying over her, and Nuclear Sunburn came up with a plan.

As Neo flew over Canterlot looking for Nuclear Sunburn, he heard a noise from behind him and he saw the statue of Princess Celestia floating up in the air and going across the sky. Neo followed it and saw Nuclear Sunburn was carrying the statue. She looked down over the city and saw a spot where lots of ponies were. Then she threw the statue down to the ground, the statue fell towards the ground, ponies looked up and saw the statue falling down to them. They screamed in fear, but Neo quickly flew over and stopped the statue from falling to the ground.

He picked up the statue and began taking it back to where it belongs. As Neo carried the statue through the sky. Nuclear Sunburn caught up to him. She roared with fury and he saw her flying right by him. She made her nails longer and they sparked, but Neo couldn't do anything because he was carrying the statue. Nuclear Sunburn slashed Neo's neck and hurt him really bad.

Although he was in pain, he didn't drop the statue, Neo stayed up in the air until he reached the spot and he put the statue back where it went. Neo had 3 scratches on his neck and he fell to the ground in pain. Then Nuclear Sunburn flew to the ground, her body sparked, and she kicked Neo, sending him flying through the air. Neo went through the air and he landed on the ground in Ponyville. He was deeply wounded and very weak, Nuclear Sunburn had won for now, but would Neo still be able to stop her?

Neo's friends came to his aid and saw him lying lifeless on the ground, he was unconscious, but they knew he was alive. Twilight was still hurt from Nuclear Sunburn's spark burn, but she still had some energy in her. Twilight and her friends had to revive him, and they knew exactly how. They unleashed their rainbow power and they transferred their power into Neo. The rainbow power revived Neo, healed him and made him stronger. Neo hugged his friends and said they were the best friends he had ever had. They still had plenty of rainbow power in them, but they gave him some of theirs to revive him.

He told them about Agent Smith bringing back Sally Sommers and turning her into this superhuman who was getting her power and energy from the sun and Smith was keeping the princesses hostage to keep them from setting the sun. His friends wanted to help him fight Nuclear Sunburn, but he said he had to face her alone because Agent Smith was challenging him to fight her, and he didn't want his friends involved. They understood, but he had one idea that they could do to help him stop her.

About an hour later, Nuclear Sunburn had returned to continue fighting Neo, and this time she had another plan. Neo and Nuclear Sunburn met up again in the Crystal Empire, they faced each other and Nuclear Sunburn roared in fury and her body sparked. Then she said to Neo, "Where is Princess Flurry Heart?" Neo said, "You stay away from her." Then Nuclear Sunburn said, "If you will not tell me, I will hurt ponies."

Nuclear Sunburn shot sparks at the buildings and ponies, ponies ran around screaming in fear. Some ponies got hurt and parts of buildings got wrecked or got caught on fire. Neo was able to slow down the chaos, but he had no choice but to do what Nuclear Sunburn wanted to keep her from hurting other ponies. He finally said he would take her to her, then Neo flew towards the Crystal Palace and Nuclear Sunburn followed him, she roared with fury and her body sparked. Neo flew into the palace and Nuclear Sunburn followed, she said, "Where is she?" Neo said, "She's far away from here and safe from you you bitch."

Neo's friends were in the room and they quickly closed the curtains, blocking the sunlight, Nuclear Sunburn got weak and she fell to the ground. Then Neo's friends ran out of the room to stay out of the way of the fighting and they hoped that Neo would finally defeat Nuclear Sunburn.

But before he could do anything, sunlight came through a crack in the curtain and shined on Nuclear Sunburn, her body sparked and she rose up. She flew to Neo and they fought each other. She knocked Neo down for a second, but then she looked out a window and saw Flurry Heart. Forgetting about Neo, she flew down to Flurry Heart, leaving Neo to recover. Nuclear Sunburn roared when she landed and her body sparked. Flurry Heart was frightened, a guard tried to protect her, but Nuclear Sunburn fired sparks at him and wounded him. Then Nuclear Sunburn grabbed Flurry Heart and flew up towards the sky. Flurry Heart tried to use her magic to break free, but Nuclear Sunburn kept her from using any magic.

Neo looked out and saw Nuclear Sunburn flying away with Flurry Heart, and this time, he knew exactly how to stop her. Neo flew out, but not towards Nuclear Sunburn. Over at Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna were still tied up and powerless to use magic, Luna said in her mind, "Oh Neo, please hurry, do what you must to stop this menace."

Then Neo flew over to the moon, Neo pushed the moon and moved it across the sky. He slowly moved it in front of the sun. When the sun was completely covered, it caused an eclipse, and Nuclear Sunburn's body turned black, she got terribly weak, then she just floated in the air and was lifeless. Flurry Heart held onto her body and saw how high up she was. She could fly but she was too weak to fly. The sky was dark now and all of Equestria was dark. Neo flew over to Flurry Heart, he grabbed her and flew her down to the Crystal Empire to Princess Cadence.

Then Neo quickly flew to Canterlot Castle and he freed the princesses. They were free again and could use their magic once again. Luna gave Neo a hug, feeling relieved, but he said it wasn't over yet, he still had to get rid of Nuclear Sunburn. Luna wondered why the sky was dark and Neo said he had to block the sun with the moon because Nuclear Sunburn gets her power and energy from the sun and the dark is what weakens her. Luna understood why he had to do this and she was glad that he did, and she was surprised to know that he was strong enough to move the moon with his bare hands. She knew how lucky she was to have a powerful friend like him who was just as powerful as her.

Neo and Princess Luna flew over to the lifeless Nuclear Sunburn, who was still floating in the air. Neo decided to let Luna punish her, so Luna used her magic to banish Nuclear Sunburn to a realm of darkness where she will never see the light of day again and will never return to destroy Equestria. Then Luna moved the moon back where it was and the sun shined down over Equestria once again.

Equestria had been saved once again and everypony was grateful to Neo for stopping the nuclear menace that was terrorizing Equestria. Sadly, Agent Smith had already escaped, but he will most likely resurface again and try to destroy Equestria again very soon, but one thing's for sure, Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer will never return to Equestria ever again.

The End.


End file.
